


One Hammock

by Esky1118



Category: South Park
Genre: Another Creek fic, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Craig?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esky1118/pseuds/Esky1118
Summary: Tweek has lived in South Park his whole life. Now in high school he finds himself an awkward teen without any friends. That changes when a new neighbor moves nextdoor.A discovery in the woods leads the two to become friends. Will this sanctuary survive? Or will it become as broken as the ones who discovered it?





	One Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Still on vacation til Tuesday. But I had some ideas for more stories I wanted to try! I have this (another full length I know) and a one off. Just wanted to write them down before I forgot.
> 
> Heads up, this is one of those "starts in the present and goes back to the beginning to explain how they got there" kinda stories, which is what this really short chapter is. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it! Hope you enjoy!

He stared up at the trees above him, not really seeing anything. Not only was it dark, but there was nothing up there he wanted to see. While normally the rocking motion had been effective in calming him down, he was uneasy; he was waiting. 

 

Waiting for someone, something, anything. He just needed something to happen. The silence was starting to get to him. He reached up and grabbed at his hair. His eyes closed as he feels tears starting to drop from them. "T-this is just stupid.." he said aloud. 

 

The tears streamed slowly down his cheeks. They were warm as he wiped them away.  _ Why did I even come here?  _ He asked himself.  _ I should have known it wasn't going to work..  _ he sighed. He closed his eyes as he decided it wasn't worth it to stay up any longer.

 

He felt himself relax into the fabric supporting him. While he wasn't the biggest fan of laying down in the old thing as he was sure it was probably not the cleanest, he didn't really have much of a choice. It was this or the ground. 

 

He curled up tightly. He was thankful the hammock was big enough to wrap around himself so he was enclosed in it. It was like a cocoon. A warmish, safeish, place to sleep. Well, as safe as you could get in the woods. 

 

He sighed as he was doing his best to fall asleep. But every little noise made him flinch. He had never even gone camping. Or at least actually camping. The only "camping" he ever did was with the boy scouts. And that was only a day trip in the woods. They spent the night in air conditioned cabins with running water, electricity, and even wifi. That was certainly not like this. 

 

Most of the noises he flinched at, he simply shook off. He convinced himself they were all from small animals who couldn't hurt him. He did this for awhile as he slowly started drifting off during to exhaustion. He was unsure if it was physical or emotional exhaustion, or even both. 

 

He felt relaxed and was sure he was about to pass out when he hears a sudden loud crunching sound not too far away. Based on how heavy it sounded, this was no small animal. There was no way these footsteps belonged to anything smaller than a fox or a coyote. Pretty much anything that size had the ability to and was likely to hurt him. 

 

He was wide awake now. He hadn't moved in fear of drawing whatever it was closer to him. Seems even without moving whatever it was was heading his way anyways. Though it was nearly pitch black under all the fabric, he looked around for anything to defend himself with. He shifted around to see if he could find anything and felt something stuck in his hair hit the side of the hammock. 

 

He slowly and carefully reached up and grabbed it. It was a stick. Not too threatening, but he felt better knowing he had something, even a small stick to defend himself. The footsteps were drawing closer.  _ Definitely human.. _ there was no way it was anything else.  _ What if it's a hobo or something? Maybe this is his! No! This hammock means too much to me, I'm not losing this too!  _

 

The footsteps were so close now. He was sure whoever it was was nearly able to see the hammock. He carefully peeled back the fabric enclosing him and peered outside. It was only slightly brighter outside, but he could see the trees surrounding him. He turned in the direction of the footsteps as he heard them come to a stop.

 

It was hard to see but he recognized the outline of the boy in front of him. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before the noirette spoke. "Hi." "Hi." The blonde responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to finish the other two full lengths first before starting this one, but wanted to see what you thought. Hope you enjoyed! Please also leave any critiques or comments you want to. I'm always looking to improve!


End file.
